Large array connectors are generally used to connect multiple wafers to one or more circuit boards. A large array connector can include hundreds of wafers that each have multiple leads. Therefore, a large array connector can house thousands of leads that are to be mounted to a printed circuit board (“PCB”). A large array connector can be used to couple a functional side of the wafers to a mid-plane (e.g., motherboard) and leads of the wafers to a PCB such as a daughter card. This allows the daughter card and mid-plane to communicate with each other.
Conventional large array connectors are assembled prior to shipment using a stiffener or organizer. This stiffener/organizer comprises the connector and can be referred to as a “connector” or “cradle assembly”. Individual wafers are loaded into the organizer, inspected, and shipped to the customer. However, assembly, measurement and shipping practices have proven ineffective in producing a reliable connector assembly that meets the current co-planarity and true position specifications that are required for mounting the wafers to PCBs. Stated differently, conventional large array connector assemblies do not provide a high degree of positional accuracy and co-planarity with respect to the wafers for properly mounting the wafers to a PCB.